


Project

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity Park Is Strange (Danny Phantom), Episode: s01e04 Attack of the Killer Garage Sale, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, One Shot, Through Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Jazz set out to disprove everything.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Through Danny Phantom





	Project

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/26/Through-Danny-Phantom

Some people turned to substance abuse, like drinking or drugs, when everything became too crazy in their lives. Others pursued mindless tasks that they could perform again and again, never changing, so that there would be something concrete they could hold on to. There were still more who preferred channels through which they could pour out their feelings and opinions and passions and frustrations. Some poured their souls out in music, pounding on the piano or swaying along with their expressive sounds.

Jazz was not one of those people. She had no musical talent and was far above those mindless men to stoop to anything that ordinary to cleanse her system of franticness. But she did need something, after all of the weirdness that seemed to be accumulating in her life and in Amity Park.

So she wrote.

Of course, she analyzed every single sentence of what she put down in her notebook until she wasn't even sure what she had been thinking at the time. Truth journaling helped some to clear up the confusion of what she had been feeling and what she later felt she should have been feeling.

That kind of writing didn't do anything to change the jumble in her head, either, so she soon looked for another way to get it out. It started as factual recordings of what she knew occurred, what odd events happened in her city, what people said were ghosts popping up all over the place, but the simple task soon became a larger project. Putting these events into perspective.

She began by writing what probably happened. An elaborate prank. A misunderstanding. A hoax building on the growing reputation that Amity Park had for "being haunted."

But that was boring. And she already knew it was the case before she started. It did nothing to persuade her even more of her viewpoint. In fact, it made the logical, factual side of events seem boring, mundane, and increasingly unconvincing against the tide of spectral conspiracy theorists.

So eventually she turned to the other side. Writing what the common emotional citizens thought was happening. As fantastically as she could imagine it in her head. Ghosts and all. She needed to make it so overboard that no one would possibly believe that it was really happening. To convince her and her classmates once and for all that it could not be real.

In order to complete her project, she contacted a publisher of sensationalist thrillers. Knowing that he would take one look at the ridiculous things she had put down and chuck it over his shoulder, claiming that it was too much for even him.

The results of this final step did not quite go according to her calculations, however, and Jazz stumbled out of the publisher unable to comprehend how she had become the soon-to-be-published-author of just what the man (who also happened to be on the newly formed supernatural tourism committee) had been looking for: "The Attack of the Killer Garage Sale."


End file.
